Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emissive display device provided with an OLED including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. In the OLED display, light is generated as excitons due to the combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected form the electron injection electrode.
The OLED display does not require an additional light source, and thus can be made thin and light and driven with low voltage. Furthermore, the OLED display has a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and high response speed. Due to such high-grade characteristics, the OLED display has received attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
In general, the OLED display includes a plurality of pixels that emit different colors to display an image.
A pixel represents the smallest unit of an image displayed on a display device. A gate line for driving each pixel, a data line, a power line, and an insulating layer such as a pixel defining layer for defining an area or the shape of each pixel can be formed between adjacent pixels.